Muscles
by Solosorca
Summary: Fuji just really loves muscles.


For Kindness pair week

* * *

Muscles. Fuji had been 12 and surrounded by his senpai in the Seigaku changing rooms when he had realised just how attractive muscles were. It wasn't until he was 16 and had spent some times on websites that he realised just how much he liked them. There was just something so sexy about muscular men, all those lines to trace and all that power hidden just beneath that layer of skin.

Fuji spent many hours, stretched out on his bed, hands down his pants, fantasizing about being held immobile whilst a faceless man fucked him senseless. Over time, the man gained a face. The face of Kawamura Takashi.

He'd always quite fancied Taka-san, he was very strong and, well, nice. Even in Burning Mode he was nice! A lot louder, but still nice.

Fuji had only noticed his yearning for Taka-san once they'd moved into high school and he couldn't see him everyday. It was like his body set on fire everytime he saw Taka-san in the corridors. All the shirtless muscular 3rd years in the changing rooms paled into insignificance next to the thought of Taka-san, he could try fantasizing about any of them and they'd all quickly turn into his friend.

It didn't take long to get Taka-san to fall for him too. Fuji had been vaguely aware of the other boy's interest in him in middle school so getting him to confess took very little time. And, once they'd started dating, Fuji came to realise just how wonderful Taka-san was. He was sweet and romantic and took care of him. The sex may be fairly boring and vanilla, but Fuji quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn't what the deed was, but who it was with. Actual, boring sex with Taka-san was a hundred times better than Fuji's hands and fantasies of nameless men. And vanilla sex also didn't scare Taka-san off. Fuji didn't think he could say the same of what Fuji wanted to do in bed.

He kept trying to think up ways of telling Taka-san that he wanted him to handcuff him to the bed and hold him down whilst he fucked him. And, well, it was going to take a lot of time for Fuji to work up the courage to put himself in the positing, even with Taka-san. It sounded stupid, even to him, but putting himself in such a vulnerable position scared him. It wasn't being on the bottom, it was being held down and handcuffed.

But, he could certainly ease himself and Taka-san into the idea.

"I bought these," Fuji said one day when they were in their 20's, holding out some handcuffs. "Would you like to try them?"

It was so much easier than Fuji had ever imagined. Taka-san was the perfect student, willing and oh so obedient to Fuji's every command. And he looked so good handcuffed to the bed as Fuji traced every line of his muscle and pleasured himself with his body.

"F-Fuji," Takashi moaned and Fuji's eyes flashed.

"What have I told you to call me?"

"Sh-Shusuke," Takashi groaned in reply as Fuji dug his fingernails into his shoulder, the mixture of pain and pleasure

"That's better," Fuji purred, leaning down and lapping gently at the small red marks his nails had made.

Later, they lay together, Fuji kissing the red marks left on Takashi's wrists by the handcuffs.

"Does it hurt?" Fuji asked.

"It's fine."

Fuji frowned, "if you didn't enjoy it you have to say so."

"No, I did enjoy it!" Takashi insisted, "my wrists hurt a bit, but actually I'm surprised by how much I enjoyed it."

"Good," Fuji said, relaxing back against Takashi's chest.

There was a pause whilst Takashi gathered his thoughts. Fuji snuggled further up against his chest, tracing his fingers along the ridges and furrows of muscle.

"Is it something you want done to you?" Takashi asked. "Being tied up?"

Fuji sighed and laughed. "Yes," he admitted, "very much so. But…." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. It wasn't that he didn't trust Takashi, it was just that putting himself in such an exposed situation with no easy escape route. It was scary.

"When you're ready let me know," Takashi said, wrapping his arms tighter around Fuji.

In that moment, Fuji felt like that luckiest man alive.


End file.
